Wake Me When It's Real (Feferi Eridan Sollux)
by Todd-the-Foxx
Summary: Poor Eridan, always alone. Sitting by himself on the ocean floor, Feferi comes to cheer him up in ways he never thought possible. After that Sollux appears, and boy does that yellow blood know how to tempt. Wow, this day is the perfect dream


The white sun appeared to warp and shift, changing shape and form from under the water. Ripples on the surface cast wavering shadows on the ocean's floor. Eridan sighed, watching as the bubbles released from his mouth floated to the surface. He drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping one arm around them and the other he buried in the sand, letting it sift between his fingers. Curious little fish darted past his face, a few pausing to observe the sea dweller. Eridan was once again spending his day alone since none of the other trolls cared to spend time with him. He rested his forehead against his knees, desperately wishing for a companion. A pebble thudded on his head, annoyed he brushed it off. How dare that pebble disturb his self loathing. Eridan returned his attention to his list of every quality the others hated about him, which seemed like everything. Another pebble struck his head.

"Cod damnit!" he growled, looking up for whoever the hell thought this was funny. He'd show them. Or maybe he wouldn't, considering 'them' was Feferi. She was suspended in the water, one hand covering her mouth as she giggled, the tinkling sound like music to his ears. Her hair floated about her like an onyx halo; her eyes happily glimmered beneath her purple goggles as her ear fins perked. Eridan was speechless, captured by her beauty. The sun and the shadows cast wonderful, wavy patterns against her skirt, giving it the appearance that it was made by stitching together different parts of the oceans themselves. Sunlight twinkled off of her golden jewelry. She looked every bit the empress she was meant to be, and the fact that she even took the time to bother with him made Eridan's heart flutter within his chest. She swam over to him, gracefully floating through the water, dark hair rippling behind her like a living shadow. She swam until she was nearly nose to nose with Eridan. Her black lips stretched into a genuine smile.

"Hey mister grumpy gills, are you fin-ished moping around?" she teased, making yet another fish related pun.

"Wweh." Eridan looked away, averting his eyes as he tried to contain the deep purple blood dusting across his cheeks. He was flushed for Fef, but he saw the way she looked at Sollux, and it made his heart ache. This had to be some kind of joke.

"Come on Eridan, let's play a game!" she squealed happily. Eridan skeptically met her gaze. He couldn't tell if she was being honest or not.

"You wwant to spend time wwith me?" he asked, eyeing his fellow sea dweller with suspicion. Since when did Fef want to spend time with him?

"I wouldn't be here otherwise now would I?" she laughed. Small, colorful fish lazily circled her. Eridan could feel a smile threatening to break through his mask of skepticism. He used all of his will power to keep it back in case this was indeed some kind of sick joke. It looked like Feferi would have to initiate everything here. "Glub glub, tag! You're it!" she squealed, pressing an index finger against his forehead before hurriedly swimming away, her fish followers swimming after her.

The smile he'd been withholding finally beamed across his face as Eridan used the ocean floor to propel himself at the distantly retreating figure of Fef. He darted after her, strongly swimming towards her. Like a shark he stalked his prey, the gracefully twisting and twirling seal that was Fef as she evaded his grasp. Many times he'd have her within reach, and at the last moment she'd bend away, changing direction faster than he could, giving her an advantage over him. Breathless, he began to tire, losing his edge on Fef, but he wasn't out of the game yet. With a mischievous smirk he gave one last burst of energy. Feferi saw the purple blood just in time to avoid his touch once again, laughing as she did so. But this time Eridan anticipated that, curving his body at just the right time to grab her ankle, pulling her to a halt.

"Now you're it Fef!" Eridan laughed, swimming away before she could retaliate. Her dark hair clouded her view, the dark curtain hiding Eridan from view. He dove into the shadowed crevices of a maze of coral structures. He hid in the darkness, the overhanging branches blocking the sun from reaching his hiding spot. Finally he could stop to catch his breath.

Feferi had to stop to brush her mane out of her face, the ocean expanding before her once again. She scanned the area for her friend, but found it empty. A little clown fish floated in front of her face, opening and closing its mouth in a blank stare.

"Little fish, have you seen my friend?" she asked politely. The fish stared at her for a moment, and she began to think it didn't understand her. Then it darted of into the shadows of a tall coral structure. She hid behind a large rock, watching where her little fish went, just in case Eridan was hiding somewhere nearby. The clownfish swam into a crevice between two large mounds of coral. Smiling to herself, she knew just what to do.

A small clownfish circled around Eridan's head as he waited for Fef to appear. For some reason this annoyed him, so he slapped it away. Glaring at the orange and white sea creature as it swam away he almost missed the shadow falling over the opening of his hiding place. He ducked down, stiffening as Fef's colorful figure passed by.

"Oh glub, where did Eridan go?" she loudly sighed, making a scene of swimming by. Careful not to give away his position, he leaned out of the opposite entrance to his hiding spot, watching as Fef swam away and around another clump of coral. He waited, his ear fins flapping like that of a fish. Feeling clever, he chuckled to himself, turning to swim the opposite way. "Gotcha!" Feferi squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips against his. He froze in shock, his body going stiff. Instinct took over where his conscious brain failed, wrapping his arms around her as they floated. He titled his head, allowing their lips to fit better together as he melted into the kiss. Feferi smiled into the embrace, pulling away to brush kisses across his jaw. "I win!"

Eridan's face bloomed a deep purple as Feferi pecked his lips again. His heart was thundering in his chest and he wondered if it would tear free from his ribcage. Was he dreaming? Was Feferi Peixes really kissing him? Eridan stared at her as if in a daze.

"You're so adorabubble," She giggled, hugging him tightly. Eridan wasn't sure what to do, but he hugged her back anyways.

"You're flushed for me Fef?" Eridan asked, still unsure. She giggled, tiny air bubbles released from her mouth.

"Of course silly gills!" she squealed, holding him close. He smiled, his heart rising to his throat, gently taking Fef's lips with his own. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him back. He wrapped one hand firmly around her waist and the other was lost in her flowing hair. He softly bit at her lower lip, running his fingers through her silky, onyx locks.

They held each other like that, suspended in the ocean blue, for a long seemingly endless moment. Eridan would have been perfectly content for time to freeze at that very moment, with the gorgeous and regal Feferi in his arms, lips firmly pressed against his. However, even the best of moments can't last forever.

Feferi pulled away from his lips though stayed enclosed in his arms. Eridan questioningly furrowed his eyebrows. "Glub, I've gotta go," she stated, quickly pecking Eridan's lips one last time before hugging him once more. He held on to her even when she pulled away, scared that if he let her go she wouldn't return. She finally pulled out of his grasp and began swimming away, stopping to wave back. "I'll come by your hive tonight!" she called out before disappearing into the deepening blue.

Eridan watched her go like a love dazed puppy, her figure now a disappearing blur in the distance. She'd be at his hive tonight. Tonight. Tonight! He had to clean his place up before she got there! Hurriedly he swam back to his hive.

It wasn't long before he emerged on the shore of his shipwrecked island breathless from over exertion. Panting, he picked up the bundle of clothes he'd left on the beach, throwing his cape over his shoulder. Trudging to his hive, sand clinging to his wet skin, he calculated all the necessary arrangements he'd have to make for Fef's arrival. In fact, he didn't even notice the troll leaning against his hive as he passed by.

"There you are fith fathe. Where the hell have you been?" Sollux snapped, lifting himself up and making his way up to Eridan. The sea dweller jumped, completely startled by the sudden surprise visit.

"Sol? I thought it wwas I wwho showwed up to your hiwe unannounced? Why the sudden change of plans?" Eridan smirked, putting on his glasses. Sollux eyed him up and down through his bicolored lenses, lingering over Eridan's smooth grey chest, quickly lifting his gaze to the sea dweller's face before the yellow blush blossoming on his face could bloom any further. Noticing the smirk playing on Eridan's face, Sollux growled in frustration. Gog, he hated that look, wanted to swipe it completely off of his face, but at the same time he wanted to drag him into bed and have his way with him.

"I'll wipe that thmug look off your fucking fathe," he growled, getting right up in Eridan's face. This only made Eridan's smirk wider.

"You hittin' on me Sol?" Eridan teased, leaning in. The yellow blood couldn't take it anymore.

"What the fuck do you think I've been doing?" he snapped, grabbing Eridan's shoulders and roughly kissing the sea dweller. Unlike Feferi's forceful kiss that was still gentle, Sollux's was rough and demanding.

Eridan, for the second time today, stiffened in shock. All plans he'd been constructing in his head crumbled away, leaving the only object of focus to be Sollux's lips. His brain grew foggy and he was left with no choice but to melt into the kiss, snaking his arms around Sol's neck. Sollux released his grasp on Eridan's shoulders, wrapping his arms around him, clawing mercilessly at his shoulder blades. Eridan hissed in pain, purple blood beading up in the trails of Sollux's claws. Seeing his chance, Sollux slithered his forked tongue into Eridan's open mouth, muffling his moans of pain until they shifted into those of pleasure. He slammed Eridan against the side of his hive, sandwiching the purple blood between him and the wall. This time soflty, Sollux ran his hands over Eridan's bare, flushed flesh, his lips never wavering from their dominant hold. Sollux could feel Eridan's hands inching their way towards his horns. Though Sollux would have desperately enjoyed the contact to that sensitive area, he didn't want to lose the dominance he had over the trembling, panting sea dweller. Using his psionics Sollux pinned Eridan's arms above his head. He began to slowly, teasingly run his hands over Eridan's heavily rising and falling chest. Sollux slowly nipped and licked at the hollow of Eridan's throat, adding just enough pressure to leave the sea dweller begging for more.

"S-Sooool," he hoarsely groaned, straining against his bonds. Sollux paused, his tongue stopping half way up his neck. He pulled back all contact from Eridan's heated skin.

"What fithe fathe?" he purred in his ear, close enough for his warm breath to tickle his trembling ear fins.

"Sol p-please," Eridan whimpered, straining harder against his unrelenting bonds. Eridan's face was burning purple blush. He didn't want to be made into a whimpering fool by Sol. However, this was exactly what the yellow blood wanted.

"What do you want?" Sollux purred close enough to Eridan's ear that he could feel his lips brush the skin. Eridan growled, gritting his teeth. "Tell me what you fucking want," Sollux growled.

"Cod damnit! Kiss me! Touch me! Do wwhatewer you wwant, just please do somethin!" Eridan whined, glaring at the yellow blood in front of him. Sollux grinned deviously, satisfied with Eridan's request. He grabbed a fist full of Eridan's hair, painfully yanking the sea dweller's head back. Eridan gasped in sudden pain, his mouth suddenly filled with Sol's squirming forked tongue. Sollux pressed his body fully against Eridan's to keep him from squirming. Eridan tangled his tongue with Sol's, wanting to have more of him. Gog, he tasted delicious. What he wouldn't give to actually have his hands on Sol.

"Sollux Captor! You release my Eridan right now!" Feferi demanded. Eridan's face heated further. Oh Cod, what would Fef think? Sollux grimaced and Eridan noticed the yellow dusting his cheeks spread.

"Your Eridan?" he asked, baffled.

"Yes, my Eridan! He's my matesprit," Feferi stated, glaring at the yellow blood before her. Eridan could feel a warmth spread through his being. She claimed him. This however filled Sollux with disappointment. He wanted the sea dweller. The low growl in his throat spread into a grin as a devious idea hatched in his think pan.

"Matethprit eh? Well that thtill leaveth hith black quadrant open, and how I do hate this chum bucket," he turned to Eridan. "What do you thay fithe fathe? Wanna be my kithmethith?"

Eridan could feel his face burning. He went from having a ghost town of quadraints, pathetic tumbleweeds of want roaming around, to suddenly having two of the most personal quadrants filled. Unable to speak, he nodded.

"That'th what I thought," Sollux smirked, and with a glare from Feferi, released Eridan. He slumped against the wall, the other two trolls staring at him making him uncomfortable. He smiled revealing his sharp, white teeth.

"So…You guys wwanna see my bedroom?" Eridan deviously smiled, his ear fins perking up.

Holding Feferi by the hand with Sollux close behind Eridan led the two trolls to his bedroom. Once in Sollux kicked the door closed. Keeping his eyes trained on the yellow blood, Eridan slowly began to kiss Feferi, driving his tongue deep within her mouth. She moaned as Eridan's tongue explored the vast surface. Sollux crost his arms over his chest, his face heating up as he watched the sea dweller pleasure Feferi. Eridan knew he was getting the low blood flustered, and that's just what he wanted.

"My turn," Sollux growled, finally having enough of the tease. He came up behind Eridan, grabbing a fistful of onyx hair and latching his teeth onto his neck close to his gills. The sea dweller began to purr as Sollux continued to nibble and Feferi stroked his ear fins. Eridan ran his hands along Fef's sides, gently pulling her close as Sollux gently clawed at Eridan's chest his warm, pleasant breath tickling his gills. Suddenly, a drowsy fog began to come over Eridan. He yawned into his kiss, causing Feferi to pull away.

"Oh silly gills, are you tired?" she giggled, lazily draping her arm around Eridan's neck.

"Perhaps we thould tuck thith fith into bed," Sollux purred, resting his head against Eridan's shoulder. Feeling drained of energy from out of nowhere, Eridan allowed himself to be dragged into bed. Feferi pulled the soft comforter up to his chin, softly brushing his skin with feather light kisses. Eridan let himself be showered in love, purring softly with a content smile on his face. Feferi curled up against him with her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm tenderly around her waist and absently stroked her hair with the other. He'd always dreamt of this moment, but never in his wildest dreams would he have fathomed that it could possibly come true. Next Sollux slid under the covers and spooned Eridan. Gently the low blood began stroking his side and softly placed kisses below his ear. Sleep dragged at Eridan's eyelids, forcing them closed. With what effort he could muster, he blinked once more, taking note of the beautiful sunset outside of his hive and the comforting warm of those who loved him.

Suddenly thunder rumbled through the hive.

Eridan's eyes shot open. There wasn't a cloud in the sky when he went to sleep. Feeling cold, he took in his surroundings. He was in his bedroom, wrapped under the covers. Alone. Sadness embedded itself in his heart, bleeding the warmth he'd felt a moment before from his body. Feferi wasn't here, and neither was Sollux. What made it worse was deep down he knew they were never there to begin with. It was all a dream. A figment of his imagination. His ear fins sank, weighted down by the coldness taking hold of his body. He frowned, wrapping the covers around himself once more. He curled up on his side, wrapping his arms around himself since he had no one to hold. Lightning sparked, momentarily illuminating his room before leaving him in darkness again. The storm outside seemed to be a manifestation of his mood. He pulled the blanket up to his ear fins, rolling over away from the window. Perhaps if he fell asleep now he'd be able to continue his dream. At least there he was happy, he was loved.

"Nyeh, wake me when it's real," he growled, willing himself to slip back into that perfect world.


End file.
